


Black Butler Modern AUs!

by CircusFreakShow



Series: Black Butler Modern Aus [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Adorable Peter, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Kuroshitsuji Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Ciel Phantomhive, Awkward Crush, Bi-Curiosity, Bi-Gender Relationships, Brotherly Love, Bullying, Canon Gay Character, Cliche, Crush at First Sight, Dresses, Eating Disorders, Everyone Has Issues, F/F, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Feels, Fast Food, First Crush, First Kiss, Fist Fights, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Friendship/Love, Genderfluid Character, Homework, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Nerdiness, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Child Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Phone Sex, Pool Sex, Pride, References to Depression, Secret Admirer, Secret Crush, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Shopping Malls, Summer Love, Summer Romance, Swimming Pools, Teen Crush, Teenage Ciel Phantomhive, Teenage Rebellion, Trust Issues, Underage Smoking, Unrequited Crush, Voice Kink, Water Balloon Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 20:58:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20785013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CircusFreakShow/pseuds/CircusFreakShow
Summary: Let's paint the picture like this; A group of friends both teenagers and their guardians all living in a small homey like town going through the fazes of life before new steps come along the way.Up coming friendships,Crushes,Heartbreak,Acceptance,'Dealing with their pasts to shape their future,A up-coming marriage,Secrets,And so much more...This series will go on, if you have a relationship or a scenario you want to see let me know and I'll do it in this series.





	Black Butler Modern AUs!

Let's paint the picture like this; A group of friends both teenagers and their guardians all living in a small homey like town going through the fazes of life before new steps come along the way.

Up coming friendships,  
Crushes,  
Heartbreak,  
Acceptance,'  
Dealing with their pasts to shape their future,  
A up-coming marriage,  
Secrets,  
And so much more...

This series will go on, if you have a relationship or a scenario you want to see let me know and I'll do it in this series.


End file.
